


你是多少天的同性恋？

by MitterM



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: 高中生设定。埃及回来之后。存活设定。我也不知道我心里对什么仍然不满足。





	你是多少天的同性恋？

1  
如果一个17岁的高中生，除了不良以外，又抽烟又喝酒，流过血杀过人，那么他的17岁一定不会没有性。  
这个年纪听起来未成年，实际上又让人觉得有些晚了。属于男生的青春期，到来时必伴随着胡须、喉结、变声、猛长的个子、还有增大的外生殖器。十几年的生理课上到这个时候，心理上确实平淡了许多，但是“试一试吧”这样的想法和冲动，倒是很难从人类的基因中抹掉。青春期的冲动很简单，它很少去考虑身份地位财富这些东西，荷尔蒙分泌的原因通常是外形，有时是意料之外的触碰，偶尔是对方脸上的笑容。空条承太郎，一个脸蛋与身材兼具的完美男人，每天上学都会被女生们围住表白，性体验对他来说唾手可得。  
确实是唾手可得。即便是男人，也可以说是轻而易举。花京院对此不做任何否认，虽然他仍对他俩的关系感到迷茫。不再是战友或同伴，但是情谊倒还在，因此如果说是炮友，未免也太俗了——而且也没到那种程度，他们一起也就经历过吃饭睡觉战斗，还有手淫，算是很了解对方身体的形状和触感。  
是什么关系呢？恋人也会做这种事，出于情欲而分享夜晚的陌生人也会做这种事，然而花京院思来想去，只能想到一个词来形容这种处境。  
大概是“纵容”吧。  
那时候，在埃及受了重伤的花京院，被SPW财团转院到美国接受进一步治疗。出院的时候，他的肚子上多了一个碗大的疤，缝线绕了几个“S”，肚子里少了一段肠子，体重减了12公斤。他的父母完全不知道发生了什么事，纵然有美国的房地产商人道歉致谢并给出巨额补偿金，但看到治疗记录的夫妻俩，想到的也只是：  
“一定很疼吧，典明。”  
以及，  
“虽然这是他想做的事，无论如何也该支持，但是不顾父母的感受，真的很过分。”  
花京院也知道自己很过分。他很想告诉爸爸妈妈，这一路他得到了过去17年从未获得的、特别的友情，不仅是他的友情，还是法皇的友情。他还想申辩他是为了报答承太郎母子的恩情上路的，这份恩情债唯有埃及一行可以偿还。而且，承太郎四人也不能没有他。  
他在队伍里，也很重要呀，尽管有些事并不存在那四个人的记忆里。可是花京院说出口的，也只有“这是我的命运，我很高兴”这样的话。说这话的时候，承太郎正巧捧着花走到门口。他是来看望他的。  
心底里，花京院认为这是他们这段不明不白关系的开始，因为这样回忆起来很美。干净的床单，明亮的窗户，深爱着的父母，床头柜上刚切好的苹果，金发碧眼的美女护士进来换点滴的药水，承太郎出现在门口，捧着一束百合花。相比于四月开学之后，他和承太郎“不知怎么的就发生了肢体接触”这种开头，果然还是百合花更美。  
不过，那毕竟是樱花盛开的季节。

2  
“怎么了，承太郎？放学了还不回去吗？贺莉夫人每天都等你放学回家吧，可别让她久等呀。”  
因为坐在他前面的女生向他请教了一些英语的语法问题，他在教室里留了一会儿，等女生羞涩地向他道谢，两人有说有笑地走到校门口，他才发现承太郎也现在那里，双手插着口袋。承太郎的口袋里肯定有一盒烟，他控制得住不去抽，但未必忍得住不去捏烟盒，口袋的位置不断突出来又收回去的，想必就是捏着烟盒的指节吧。  
“交待过她了，今天我要去你家给你补习功课。”  
花京院一时无语。他因为重伤所以干脆休学一年，开学以来这些东西倒是去埃及之前就教过的，哪来的补习功课？而且这家伙也休了一年学，带着母亲去美国和外公生活，两个人现在仍然是同级，补习功课这种事……  
“啊，对不起啊，JOJO，我都忘了这回事了，你一说我才想起来。抱歉了洋子，明天见。”  
名叫洋子的女生红着脸对他挥手再见，他和承太郎肩并肩走在路上，不约而同地都没有说话的欲望。如果没有替身，如果是正常的高中生，花京院会更喜欢和刚刚那样羞涩的女孩，或者是活泼外向的男孩，不是恋爱的那种喜欢，只是觉得和这样的人做朋友会更开心更快乐，也更容易产生相互依赖的关系。承太郎是个意外，但命运不就是因为这种意外，才显得那么残酷又动人吗？这家伙独来独往，如果稍微有点交情，又会露出一副“我一个人能行”、“交给我就行”的面孔，虽然使人安心，但是疏离感也很强，总之，不是普通人交友的正常对象。  
现在这个非正常对象正在跟着自己回家。  
花京院对邀请同学来家里玩这件事从来没有热情，但是也并非没有过，两者原因一致，都是他喜欢电玩。一个人有一个人的快乐，两个人联机有联机的挑战，重要的是还能让担心自己交不到好朋友的妈妈放心。在这一点上，他低估承太郎了。  
195公分的超级大帅哥，成功俘获了妈妈的心，还要加上一句“以后要常过来做客”的热情嘱托。看少年jump但不玩电视游戏的高中生，也许有比较传统的爱好？花京院这样推断，一边关上自己房间的门。  
“怎样？我知道你从来不做作业，我的话也在学校做完了。虽然不清楚你的想法……要来一局国际象棋吗？还是你有别的什么爱好？”  
“你的伤口，怎么样了？”  
该说果然吧。果然是出于这种想法，才来到他家。应该对此表示感谢的，然而花京院的心里，却还涌起另一种，名为“体谅”的情绪。“已经是一年前的事了呐，再重的伤也会痊愈。除了洗澡和换衣服的时候，现在我已经基本想不起它们来了。”花京院指了指肚子。承太郎的眼神很认真，他确实有在认真听花京院说话，但依旧吝于回应。幸好花京院和他不是一类人。  
“说起来我还没有去拜访贺莉夫人。一想到那位夫人温暖的笑容，内心也会温柔起来呢。一定觉得很幸福吧，承太郎？”  
承太郎侧躺在垫子上，换了只手撑头：“谁知道呢。”语气稍微变了一点。  
“我的母亲没有那么强大而温柔的内心，时常为我感到焦虑和忧郁，因此难免有痛苦。我本来以为偷偷去埃及这件事会让她崩溃，但母亲因为太过关心我，反倒在我面前十分坚强，唯恐她的担忧影响到我。当时的我，突然就体会到了你一定要去埃及的心情……”  
“花京院。”  
“聊天也没有兴趣吗？你可真难懂啊。”  
“我想看看你的伤疤。”  
花京院笑了，看来意志坚定的人真的很难被带偏话题。承太郎接着说道：“你在家也穿制服吗？如果不是的话，就趁换衣服的时候让我了解一下你受伤的情况吧。”  
“如果你坚持要看的话。”  
承太郎趁他脱衣服的时候走到他身后，而他竟然毫无察觉，直到转过身来。17公分的身高差，站着的承太郎得低头才能看见对方肚皮上蜈蚣一般弯弯曲曲爬行的疤痕，这是外科医生费尽心思才想出的办法，缝合了伤口的两面。他伸手摸了上去，色素沉着的旧疤痕突出于皮面，是修复的肉芽组织填充，绝无恢复如初的可能。那不仅是皮肤上的，也是深达神经、肌肉、和血管的创伤。花京院后腰也有这样愈合后的创伤。接触到承太郎的手指，他才意识到，这些疤痕真的感觉非常迟钝，疤痕旁的正常皮肤，能感受到对方指纹的存在，但是伤疤上只有迟钝的温感。承太郎的另一只手也伸了过来，现在就好像捏着他的腰一般。  
花京院想了一下，握住了其中一只手。  
“来一局棒球游戏怎么样？让你选捷豹队。”

3  
母亲让花京院送承太郎出门，大概包含了出门之后再一起走一段路的意思。常识中的“送”指的是两个人一起走，肩并肩的那种，但是承太郎迈开步子快走，便成了两人一前一后。花京院跟了一会儿，发现这是在带路。偏离了热闹的街口，两个高中生在路灯也没有的窄巷子里绕圈，然后，抢在花京院询问之前，承太郎解释道：“我习惯走这条路。”大概是因为人少吧。  
花京院：“这么说我得送你到家门口吗？”  
承太郎突然停住了。他转身道：  
“花京院，后天来我家吧。”  
“后天是周六吧？邀请我的话，有什么特别的目的吗？”  
“目的吗？我也不是太清楚呐……”  
说着这样有些耳熟的话，承太郎朝花京院靠近过来。在“保持距离”和“肢体接触”之间，承太郎只用了一瞬。前一刻他还在一步开外，眨眼之后，花京院突然就感觉到一双手捧住了自己的脸，对方的拇指摩挲着他眼眶下一点点的位置，他片刻后才想起那是他在埃及受的眼伤。然后承太郎吻了他。  
非常不可思议，那充满异域特点的丰润双唇，竟然会是这样干燥温热的触感，又有一种难以抗拒的力量在其中。如果仅仅是吻，那就是青春爱情小说里的情节，但他们同时都是体格与成人无异的高中生，是经历过汗与血、战斗和死亡的男子汉，夜晚的凉风既令人发颤又吹醒了欲望，除了顺从别无他法的欲望，正如每个男生必然经历的梦遗——你只能让它发生，然后才能回味，才能醒悟。  
那双手离开了花京院的脸，解开了校服的纽扣，抚摸过不久前才抚摸过的疤痕，犹豫了一下，伸进了裤子。  
花京院颤抖着弓身靠上了身后的砖墙，承太郎也紧跟着贴了上来。一瞬间，花京院脑中闪过很多想法，但他最后选择的，还是做出和承太郎一样的动作。别人的手总是比自己的更刺激，当然也有摸不到位的缺点，回过神来，承太郎的腿已经卡进花京院的两腿间，两人的胯部互相摩擦，不满于对方拙劣的技巧——但是手上黏湿的感觉说明着结束。意识到这实在太快了的两人都有些脸红。  
“……目的？”花京院终于有那么一点难为情地问。  
承太郎：“……嗯。”  
“……”  
精虫上脑不是承太郎的角色设定吧，花京院忍不住吐槽，如果真是这样，不知道那些迷恋JOJO的女生会兴奋还是失望。这个猜测很快被花京院遗弃了，因为承太郎的眼里，有着和自己一样的疑惑。为什么要做这样的事呢？朋友之间，会做这种事吗？他和承太郎毫无疑问是朋友。  
那么……

4  
但这并不意味着结束。  
第二次发生在周六，也就是第一次的两天后——从这个角度上看，承太郎真是预言准确——在白天，在卧室，有贺莉夫人绝不打扰的保证，手和嘴的活动范围都扩大了很多，可以做的事也多了很多。结束之后花京院问：“以后还会做这种事吗？”  
“说不会也很难相信吧。”  
“说的也是。接下来一起做功课吧，争取太阳落山之前做完，我和母亲说好那时候回去。”  
就像波纹，总会在水面消失无踪。  
久而久之也就忘记了要去弄明白这到底是怎么回事的想法，但也不是完全忘记。有一回承太郎提议做个全套，被花京院断然拒绝，理由是：“是恋人的话才能做，而且这学期有很多事，等到假期再说吧。”  
“嗯，”承太郎应道，“那就像现在这样吧。”  
“倒是答应得很干脆。”  
"我也不是会强迫朋友的人。"  
花京院很满意这个回答。  
并不是因为渴望朋友所以混淆了概念、越过了底线。简单地来讲，他在初中时也交过女朋友，对方当然不可能看到法皇，但回忆起来，也是一些算得上美好回忆的日子。相互理解体贴、彼此信赖依靠，这种关系，用心就能学会维护，就可以好好构建。他早早地明白了这个道理，实践起来也并不难。因此他在心里给“朋友”二字附上了另一种含义——在埃及的时候，他确信他有了五个朋友。  
现在的情况到底该算什么呢？他也不知道。但是在这之中，确实有种快乐的感觉。学生就要有学生的样子，逃学就要有逃学的坦荡，像初尝禁果的男生一样沉迷其中，在他这个年龄，顶多是青春期的误入歧途，以后再也没有这样简单的放纵。花京院这样想，这就是为什么他其实也不愿意弄明白，因为还算合理的解释已经存在了。  
春天慢慢过去，开始有夏天的模样，再然后就是假期。  
花京院的父母对这个假期的行动早有安排，准备一家三口去欧洲旅游。行程很满，大概是被“儿子差点死了”这件事刺激所作出的安排。他在期末的最后一场考试结束后和承太郎说了一声，对方好像一点也不在乎，但过了一会儿才交待说自己订了去夏威夷的机票，飞机今天晚上就起飞了。夏威夷的地理位置是研究海洋生物的绝佳之所，这个发现叫花京院内心惊奇了好一会儿。SPW财团和乔斯特房地产都对夏威夷的研究所资助不少，由此看来承太郎能在那里放开手脚地沉浸于自己感兴趣的事。  
再见面已经是第二学期的事了。

5  
因为暑假的时候两人都在国外，没有参加花火大会，年级的女生看到他俩，都是一副又委屈又按捺不住骚动的样子。承太郎听了就嫌烦，倒是花京院若有所思道：“在烟花绽放的夜空下接吻，这种体验我还没有过呢。突然也觉得有一点可惜了。”  
承太郎若有所思地看了他一眼，而花京院本人却在心里叹气。这次去瑞士，不知道为什么，看到那些高加索人的脸，他就会想起承太郎，然后再想到贺莉夫人。电光火石之间，他不知怎么的就突然意识到，自己，也许，应该，就是个同性恋。他不是因为喜欢女孩子才和女孩子谈恋爱，而是因为相信自己能做好培养感情这件事，才与有好感的女孩子谈恋爱。承太郎那家伙是怎么想的呢？  
于是花京院问了。他想起一个笑话，然后准备由此入手，旁敲侧击。  
花京院：“承太郎，你有没有想过，你是多少天的同性恋？”  
“多少天？是什么意思？”  
“好吧，现在你想象一个你喜欢的男明星。假设你和他在同一架飞机上，飞机失事了，只有你和他抱着救生圈漂到荒岛上活了下来。你觉得你和他从第几天就会……”  
“就会？”  
“比如说，两个人并排躺下，一丝不挂，气氛正好，然后你们互相凝视，逐渐产生了某种冲动……”  
“我懂了。”  
承太郎点头。  
“43天。”  
他没有解释这个答案。花京院也没有问。但是从这个问题开始，他们又恢复了上学期的课外活动。花京院突然有种占了承太郎很大便宜的感觉，但看他一副理直气壮的样子，好像也就没有什么便宜可言了。

6  
寒假的第二天，花京院就去拜访了空条家。  
贺莉太太预料之中地邀请他住下来。空条家当然有空房间，但是未成年和高中生的双重身份加成，即便看到穿着睡衣的花京院晚上抱着手柄和被子跑进承太郎的房间，善良的夫人也还是笑眯眯的，甚至因为发现儿子的这点普通高中生的爱好而觉得有些欣喜。  
但是他们并没有打电玩。承太郎趁花京院重新叠被子的时候把他压在棉被上。他放过了花京院上半身的睡衣，直接将睡裤拉到膝盖下。他们熟练地亲吻，直到承太郎突然起身，解开拉链，给自己戴上了个套子。  
“喂，承太郎，我们说好了不做到这一步的。你确定要做到底吗？”  
承太郎看了他一眼，一张扑克脸实在看不出任何表情：“早晚的事。”一秒之后又道，“你这样问我，我想就是愿意的意思了。”他挺身进入直至完全，那种缓慢而坚定的感觉，让花京院不禁猜想对方摘除他额头上的肉芽时大概也是这副模样。接下来他被撞得晕头转向，看什么都是重影，但刺激也来得飞快，他在承太郎之前很早就射精了，连手都不用，前后总共3次。等承太郎疲软地退出来，包好安全套小心扔掉的时候，他还处在高潮的余韵当中，从小腿到脚趾都无法克制地阵挛着。承太郎躺倒他身边之后，他感觉到这种肌肉异常的兴奋逐渐平息了下来。  
没有想象中那么难以接受，或者郑重其事，花京院也不知道该高兴还是失望，他只能说还可以，并且不排斥下一次——这就有了点甚至在期待的感觉了。他想他该说些什么，他总得说些什么，两个人之中总有人得负责先开口，特别是其中一个还是承太郎的时候。  
“你不抽烟吗，承太郎？”  
“老妈不喜欢。”  
“我不怎么介意。”  
“哼嗯。”  
“不过贺莉夫人大概真的会闻到，所以你确实不能抽。为什么今天突然决定做了？”  
承太郎的声音有些不耐烦：“放假了，你又在这儿，不是正好吗？”  
“我说过得是情侣才能做吧？你对我没什么想说的吗？”  
“哎呀哎呀（やれやれ）……呐，我说，花京院啊。”  
“嗯，什么事呀？承太郎突然对我说的话，一定很重要吧。是什么呢？”  
花京院撑起上半身，目中带笑地看着他。花京院的脖子上今天什么痕迹都没有，是承太郎忘了吮吻——这种事忘了真叫人懊恼兼可惜。见承太郎突然偏头向另一侧，花京院也跟着凑近了些：“是什么呢？和我说说吧。承太郎不好意思了吗？”  
没有回答。花京院变本加厉：“是要对我表白吗？那你可欠我好久了。”  
承太郎压了压并不存在的帽檐：“再多话我就舌吻你。”  
“哎呀呀，你去美国学了什么啊，真是太过分了。”花京院笑着说，“但是你知道我其实很期待你来吻我的吧？”  
这句话让承太郎突然又把头转了回来。他动了动嘴唇，可竟然真的又什么都没说。  
“JOJO，我和你不同。”花京院又伏低了一点，“我想吻你的时候，可不会怪你话太多或太少。”法皇被他召唤出来，伸出一根触手关了屋子的灯。  
关灯，是一种信号。  
这种信号诞生于发明电灯后的时代。裸露着的人们，在黑暗中，最易激发出基因中野兽的那部分。性欲支配大脑，感官胜过一切。安全套用得极快，是一笔很小的开销。润滑剂也是。但是，在家里做爱，通常是瞒不过妈妈的。  
谁都没有想到，贺莉夫人真的生气了。

7  
被哭哭啼啼的贺莉夫人说教了一通的承太郎摘了帽子从屋里出来，看到花京院询问的眼神，摇了摇头。  
“她是想骂我来着，但是一想到要骂我，自己忍不住先哭了起来，倒是我在安慰她。不过这样就简单多了。”  
花京院会心地笑了起来。感谢世界巡演的空条先生，被抓获的两人只需要面对天使一般的空条太太——但是这未必就容易了，因为自己也会先心软啊。  
“那么，等我……出来。”  
他本来想说“等我的好消息”，但是话到嘴边，又有些顾虑地咽了下去。果然，不要和好朋友谈恋爱，擦边球也不行，因为情况会变得很麻烦，你会控制不住自己。承太郎默默地点头，把帽子戴了回去，过了一会儿嘱咐道：“她的要求，不许你答应。”  
花京院推开门。房间内贺莉夫人一边擦着眼泪，一边邀请他坐下。  
“花京院同学，那个……”  
“贺莉夫人，我很抱歉。”  
贺莉夫人顿时来了精神：“你也明白的吧！我作为承太郎的妈妈，也想知道自己儿子的恋情发展成什么样了！但是承太郎什么都不说，而且我也没发现！”她确实生气了，而且看起来很委屈，“妈妈可是准备了很多呢，恋爱中的注意事项，如何约会，如何送礼物给对方，如何正确面对性，想一边和儿子聊恋爱生活一边和他说的呢！但是承太郎，一点机会也没有给我呢！”  
46岁的贺莉夫人，说起抱怨的话来，真的依然有少女的情态。花京院还是觉得这样的贺莉夫人很可爱。虽然想说他和承太郎并没有确认恋爱关系，但是转念一想，他还不知道承太郎是怎么说的，如果说……万一……  
“那孩子还说我多管闲事，真是的，妈妈也是谈过恋爱的人，什么表示情感的方式都没有，会让恋人缺乏安全感呢。花京院同学！”  
“啊？是！”  
“接下来请认真约会，拍些照片给我好吗？这样的话，我就原谅你们偷偷弄脏被褥的事。花京院同学，和承太郎，只有一张合影吧？”  
承太郎在外面等了好一会儿。  
虽然和老妈交谈的时候觉得很烦，但是，现在站在这里等花京院出来，那种烦躁却消失了。之前即使是用力相拥也无法理清的烦杂思绪，如今仅仅是待在一个地方，隔了道门，就感觉到了宁静。他心里已经做好准备，如果花京院架不住母亲的撒娇，答应了的话，那他也可以偶尔妥协一下，去做那些无聊的，被称为约会的事情。  
花京院出来了。两人互相望着对方，突然相视一笑。  
“我没答应，”花京院笑着说，“我告诉令堂，承太郎可以自己洗被单和床单。”  
承太郎压低了帽檐：“やれやれ……那么就只能不去弄脏了，你多注意吧。”  
“我家怎么样？”  
“老妈大概会更伤心。”  
在花京院的心里，也涌动着和承太郎一样的情绪。但背景都是宁静、祥和的。  
“承太郎，我想邀请你和贺莉夫人去我家赏雪。”  
“听起来像是很传统的节目。”  
“是的。饮茶，赏雪，咏梅，家族里的长辈一直维持着这种传统。”  
“那就去吧。你们家可以拍照吗？”  
“我想没问题。”  
“完美。”承太郎笑了一下，“老妈会很开心的。”

<完>


End file.
